


a lingering unease

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [51]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Mid-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: What Ethari hadn’t known yet at that moment was that his husband wouldn’t come back, but that his lotus would sink. His life would be crushed and his heart would be torn open in nothing other than grief and regret.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	a lingering unease

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a day late for my series but my dog is sick and I forgot it was Wednesday yesterday so I'm putting it out now.

There was an ache in his chest, an ache he couldn’t quite place.

When Runaan had left Silvergrove for another assassination mission, he had been worried like usual. Anything could go wrong in the human kingdoms with its unpredictability. Dangers lurked in every corner, and even if Runaan was skilled, Ethari was still worried about his husband. He didn’t show it of course, Runaan knew he was concerned to an extent, but who wouldn’t be when the loved ones left for a mission.

Ethari had made sure to keep most of the unease to himself, giving him a smile and a kiss before he left, leaving for what would hopefully only be a few weeks. Then life would go one when he came back and they could live in their domestic bliss until his next mission. 

What Ethari hadn’t known yet at that moment was that his husband wouldn’t come back, but that his lotus would sink. His life would be crushed and his heart would be torn open in nothing other than grief and regret.

But for now, that hadn’t happened and all Ethari felt was the usual unease of being alone in their home, sleeping by himself in their bed. But something wasn’t quite right.

When he thought about his husband, something felt… different, something he couldn’t quite place. Like he needed to look for something important without knowing what it was. Confusion and the strange ache in his chest.

He knew something must be wrong, or else he wouldn’t feel this. A worry slowly began to take root in the back of his mind, lingering and whispering in his ears. He was always tense and couldn’t concentrate, afraid something very bad would happen. His guts told him that, that this time would be different and go in a much worse direction.

He had hoped the feelings were wrong, that he was simply on the edge because Rayla had followed too. But, when the lotus sank, he could finally place the unease he had felt and the tears began to flow down his cheeks.


End file.
